


Dude Looks Like a Lady

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Crack, F/M, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga is desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Looks Like a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this from iyhedonism, Week 58 “Quotation," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. Marquis de Sade: "Woman's destiny is to be wanton, like the bitch, the She-wolf; she must belong to all who claim her."

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

This was Kouga’s mantra as he tried desperately to steady his hand as he applied his eyeliner. This was his last chance. He couldn’t screw it up now.

Kouga had done everything he could think of to seduce the hanyou. Kouga’s little surprise visits fired Inuyasha up but never lead to anything. He tried making Inuyasha jealous but that never went quite the way Kouga wanted either. “Mutt-face” and “Puppy” were never taken as the terms of endearment they were intended as. Fighting with Inuyasha never got him any closer to getting into that fire-rat robe then anything else did. Even his gifts of dead animals were taken the wrong way. Nothing worked and frankly Kouga was out of ideas.

Until one day Kouga came up with what was in his opinion the most brilliant idea in the history of ideas. Kouga was going to act like a human girl. Surely that would give him some kind of an in and it would be simple, right?

After Kouga’s attempts at giggling and looking coy scared Ginta so bad it took three hours to coax him down from a tree, Kouga decided he needed to do further investigation.

Kouga’s first few days of watching the village were fruitless. He was ready to give up, until he caught part of a glance that was aimed at someone else. It was heated and calling. It sent a tingle down Kouga’s spine. The boy it was directed at tripped over his own feet and slammed into the person in front of him. The girl smiled and turned back to her friends as if nothing had happened. This was the girl Kouga decided to watch.

Wherever the girl went Kouga was in a dark shadow not far behind. He watched her in public as she gave careful touches, where she moved just so, strategically exposing skin, and whispered things in the boy’s ear that made him turn red and stutter. Kouga watched her in private where she was vocal and writhed. She was demanding and enticing. She was a fire that consumed all that was in reach.

Kouga carefully repeated and practiced all that he had observed, in private, until he was satisfied he had perfected each move.

His brilliant plan was coming together perfectly until a little seed of doubt planted itself in Kouga’s brain. Could he really do this? He had perfected the moves, “borrowed” the needed supplies, and tracked down Inuyasha’s location. And Kouga had completely over-thought the situation, something he had never done before. He had been planning on springing his plan on the fuzzy eared hanyou the next day, but now he was wondering if he was just going to look ridiculous.

Tired of pacing, Kouga flopped down on the ground to think. His thoughts eventually stumbled upon Inuyasha and how Kouga would like things to go the next day. He would give Inuyasha his best heated gaze and slowly approach the stunned half-demon. Then he would slowly dance his fingers up an arm while purring breathy words into a fuzzy pointed ear. Kouga would then nuzzle a cheek as he stepped back to give Inuyasha a better look as he carefully exposed a collarbone and arched his neck just so, silently begging for it to be sucked. Kouga could see them both on the ground. Inuyasha above him while Kouga arched and moaned, demanding more. Hands sliding over and griping heated flesh. Mouths worrying flesh into angry red marks. Thrusting hips. Inuyasha’s hard throbbing flesh thrusting in and out of Kouga’s body. His own aching flesh being grasped by a callused hand. Tension building. A strangled cry.

Kouga sat panting while he lazily wiped his hand on the grass. He had decided, yes he could do this.

And now he was. Kouga checked in his “borrowed” mirror to make sure everything was in place, smirked in satisfaction, and ran off to find his hanyou.


End file.
